


[Podfic of] Let Not the Sun Go Down / written by lexicale

by EosRose



Series: Dawnbringer!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gender Confusion, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Sentient Animal Sex, Stillbirth, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: In the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountains, against the edge of the churning Nantahala, there lives a pride of creatures called the ailure -- ailuranthropes, cats with the ability to take the shape of a man. Their alpha, Jensen, has suffered a great loss, and is losing his sense of self and his direction. Not too far from them, another werecat, a human-raised runaway named Jared, is still trying to understand who, and what, he is. Grief has the ability to tear us apart, tear us down, but the ability to climb our way back out is always there, and the desire to leave behind our burdens is more than merely human.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Not the Sun Go Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524050) by [lexicale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexicale/pseuds/lexicale). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by lexicale

Download  
---  
[M4B](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down.m4b) (305.87 MB, 10:56:36)  
Table of Contents  
Chapter 1 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-1.mp3) (16.11 MB, 00:22:40)  
Chapter 2 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-2.mp3) (14.21 MB, 00:19:53)  
Chapter 3 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-3.mp3) (14.99 MB, 00:21:02)  
Chapter 4 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-4.mp3) (15.22 MB, 00:21:22)  
Chapter 5 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-5.mp3) (12.34 MB, 00:17:11)  
Chapter 6 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-6.mp3) (20.32 MB, 00:28:48)  
Chapter 7 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-7.mp3) (16.92 MB, 00:23:50)  
Chapter 8 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-8.mp3) (11.87 MB, 00:16:29)  
Chapter 9 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-9.mp3) (14.69 MB, 00:20:36)  
Chapter 10 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-10.mp3) (16.56 MB, 00:23:19)  
Chapter 11 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-11.mp3) (21 MB, 00:29:47)  
Chapter 12 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-12.mp3) (18.7 MB, 00:26:26)  
Chapter 13 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-13.mp3) (15.7 MB, 00:22:04)  
Chapter 14 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-14.mp3) (17.28 MB, 00:24:22)  
Chapter 15 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-15.mp3) (15.95 MB, 00:22:26)  
Chapter 16 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-16.mp3) (13.09 MB, 0:18:15)  
Chapter 17 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-17.mp3) (14.81 MB, 0:20:46)  
Chapter 18 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-18.mp3) (23.64 MB, 00:33:38)  
Chapter 19 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-19.mp3) (26.8 MB, 00:38:14)  
Chapter 20 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-20.mp3) (28.49 MB, 00:40:42)  
Chapter 21 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-21.mp3) (25.72 MB, 00:36:40)  
Chapter 22 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-22.mp3) (29.94 MB, 00:42:48)  
Chapter 23 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-23.mp3) (27.44 MB, 00:39:10)  
Chapter 24 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-24.mp3) (16.92 MB, 0:23:51)  
Chapter 25 |  [MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Let-Not-the-Sun-Go-Down-Chapter-25.mp3) (15.86 MB, 00:22:18)  
Crosspost  
This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/let-not-the-sun-go-down/) website.


End file.
